The Elemental Super Saiyan forms
The Elemental Super Saiyan forms are Super Saiyan forms that are based off of the elements and have their own unique abilities. ---- 'Sapphire Super Saiyan' (made by Kuro) Sapphire Super Saiyan 'is a super advanced Super Saiyan state Kuro learned in Other World. It is very powerful and has many advances in power. It is the polar opposite of ' Ruby Super Saiyan. The form focuses mainly on blue, sapphire, that kind of stuff. In this form you can: make crystals, breathe underwater, shoot large quanities of water crystals or crystals, control water and other blue things. The attacks named are listed in the techniques included section below. Kuro uses it in RP on the Wiki chat. This form is very powerful and has been achieved by very few and possibly invented in Other World from an unknown source. In this form, your hair flashes and turns straight blue, so do your eyebrows. Your pupils turn green and your hair sticks up as well. You gain a very sharp blue aura, with floating shards of glass and sapphire, which can cut anyone who comes near, good for fighting opponents. These come automatically with the transformation. *Crystal Shot - Hold your hands up, make a giant blue crystal in your hands, and lodge it at the opponent. *Crystal Rain - Hold your left hand up and make a grabbing motion to make shards of blue glass appear in the sky and rain down around the opponent, you can't get affected. *Blue Barrier - A barrier which protects you form blue element things. Also good for a regular shield, but is weak against fire. *Water Cannon - Shoot water from your palm as long as you hold your breath. *Breathe Underwater - You can breathe underwater in this state. 'Ruby Super Saiyan' (made by Kuzon Jr.) Ruby Super Saiyan is the Saiyan transformation created by Kuzon Jr.. It is the exact opposite of Kuro's Sapphire Super Saiyan. In the form, you can create large red ruby crystals. You can convert them into and control fire and lava. (whereas in Sapphire SSJ, you control water and ice). It is very powerful and the power is determined by how much Ki is used in the form. Your aura is hot as fire. You have red neon hair, and eye brows. Your aura is a sharp red with little flames of fire in side of them. You are quick as fire. In this form your powers are: *Crystal Shot - Hold your hands up, make a giant blue crystal in your hands, and lodge it at the opponent (same as SaSSJ). *Water/ice immunization - Depending on how much power is put into the form, you are immune to the water element. *Fire Blast - like a fiery blast of Ki. It severely burns the opponent. 'Diamond Super Saiyan' (made by Kuza) 'Emerald Super Saiyan' (made by Kuzek) 'Topaz Super Saiyan' (made by Kuzisa) Category:Role-Play Category:Awesome Category:Super Saiyan Category:Saiyans Category:Pages added by Kuzey457